


Si j'avais des ailes

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Human, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il était tard, bien trop tard pour qu'une jeune fille de son rang soit encore debout, pourtant Aurora de Martel n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle y avait d'ailleurs renoncé.





	Si j'avais des ailes

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'étais pas très inspirée pour mon titre. Petit one-shot que j'ai écrit en l'honneur d'Aurora qui est toujours "en vie". Les personnages, et l'univers sont comme toujours à Julie Plec.

Il était tard, bien trop tard pour qu'une jeune fille de son rang soit encore debout, pourtant Aurora de Martel n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle y avait d'ailleurs renoncé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, parfois elle était réveillée en pleine nuit par un cauchemar. La comtesse faisait rarement des nuits complètes, et ce depuis son enfance, alors depuis le temps elle s'y était habituée. 

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre, cela aurait été trop risquée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la découvre et que cela ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de son père. Il la méprisait déjà bien assez ainsi, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle s'était donc assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et contemplait l'horizon. Elle luttait pour ne pas regarder en bas, parce que si elle le faisait, elle craignait que les voix dans sa tête ne la convainquent de sauter. 

Si Aurora était aussi préoccupée ce soir, c'était parce que Tristan, son frère aîné qu'elle adorait, avait été envoyé se battre près de la frontière du royaume de Lombardie afin d'aider le duc de Provence à libérer son fils cadet qui était prisonnier. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui, et elle s'inquiétait. S'il mourrait elle se tuerait elle aussi. Il était son unique raison de vivre, et le seul qui l'aimait. 

Elle vit un oiseau de nuit voler à quelques mètres devant sa fenêtre, et s'éloigner en direction de la forêt environnante. Parfois, elles entendait leurs cris résonner dans le silence nocturne. Qu'ils appartiennent à la nuit ou au bien au jour, Aurora adorait les admirer lorsqu'ils la survolaient gracieusement. Il lui arrivait comme ce soir, de fermer les yeux, d'écarter les bras, et de s'imaginer qu'elle se transformait en oiseau (la plupart du temps c'était en rouge-gorge). Elle battait des ailes, et s'envolait dans le ciel avec autant d'aisance qu'eux. Elle voyait Tristan galoper à travers les champs de lavande, pendant qu'elle sous sa forme animale se déplaçait dans les airs profitant de la beauté du monde, jamais très loin de lui, et lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée, elle allait se poser sur son épaule. Son frère ralentissait sa cadence, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de leur château, libres pendant quelques instants. 

Elle revint à la réalité en sentant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Depuis que son grand frère était parti, le comte était encore plus odieux et horrible avec elle et ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui faire des reproches. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'était jamais assez bien, ses révérences étaient trop lentes, sa taille trop petite, ses cheveux trop roux, son esprit trop fragile...

Elle priait de jour et nuit, qu'elle le pouvait, que Tristan revienne en vie et entier de cette bataille. Il fallait qu'il revienne et vite, avant qu'elle ne craque, avant que ses forces l'abandonnent et qu'elle finisse par se jeter de sa fenêtre. Elle pria Dieu de toute son âme de lui ramener l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus, elle le suppliait de ne pas lui prendre, qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Son frère était ses ailes, il était celui qui l'aidait à tout endurer, celui qui se faufilait dans sa chambre certaines nuits et qui lui assurait que tout irait bien. 

S'il était là, si son Tristan était là, elle pourrait tout supporter, tout, absolument tout, si son vent était là pour la porter, elle pourrait à nouveau voler.


End file.
